


Celebrimbor Regarde Dans le Kheled-zâram

by Soso_et_Candouille



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-cultural, Dwarves, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout est dans le titre<br/>Traduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrimbor Regarde Dans le Kheled-zâram

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celebrimbor looks in Kheled-zaram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116606) by [Himring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring). 



> Bonjour mes gentils petits lecteurs !  
> Voici cette fois une traduction d'une fanfiction d'Himring, qui a accepté que je traduise ses fanfics, et si vous parlez un peu anglais, je vous conseille d'aller voir ses autres écrits.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> PS : Il y a des définitions à la fin pour certains termes qui peuvent paraître un peu obscur à ceux qui ne connaissent pas le Silmarillion par cœur.

« Regarde, » dit instamment Narvi. « Tu vois ? »

Celebrimbor se baissa un peu plus loin au-dessus de la surface tranquille de l’eau et observa attentivement.

Il vit les sommets des montagnes apparaître – celui blanc immaculé du Celebdil, la Corne d’Argent, se reflétant parfaitement sur le fond d’un bleu profond – et au-delà, une couronne de sept étoiles. Aussi petites et distantes qu’elles peuvent paraître, leur éclat ne lui en perçait pas moins le cœur, presque comme si un Silmaril avait soudainement nagé devant ses yeux depuis les lointains confins d’Ilmen.

Il se redressa, puis se courba devant Narvi.

« Je te remercie, Narvi, de me montrer cela – mais je doute de pouvoir reproduire ne serait-ce qu’une pâle copie d’une telle merveille – même en _ithildin_ … »

« Tu ne peux pas, » dit Narvi. « Mais le lac sera toujours là – et maintenant tu sais, au moins, à quoi ressemble vraiment la Couronne de Durin. »

**Author's Note:**

> Kheled-zâram : le Lac du Miroir. Dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, la Communauté de l’Anneau passera devant, après leur départ mouvementé de la Moria, mais ne s’y attarderont pas.  
> Celebdil : un des sommets des Monts Brumeux.  
> Ilmen : dans le monde d’Arda, c’est la partie de l’atmosphère où se trouvent les étoiles et où passe la Lune.  
> Ithildin : métal ayant pour particularité de ne refléter que la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, que Celebrimbor utilisa sur la porte de la Moria.
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
